vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118465-warhound-is-supercharging-the-lowbie-bg-queues-at-2pm-pst
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- No problem, and that's the idea! Lowbie queues are all but dead, and especially on Warhound (PVP server) there's a craving in our leveling circles for Battlegrounds. Hopefully this will kick off more lowbie BG sessions in the future, and turn it into a regular (log on at this time and get a queue!) thing! I personally think the bracket system should be reworked into a 6-29 and 30-49 system. That along with same faction BG's will work wonders for lowbie queues. :) | |} ---- ---- keep IT UP PLEASE!!!!!! lemme in your circle! (Horolo Naut, in game) take it up to x / y times EACH DAY! and just post it as the daily info of said Circles so that way ANYONE on at whatever given time can Queue at those specific times (as well as ANY others) so we can slowly build the circles up and have it known that at least MANY people Queue at such and such time Server and or Local time... etc. fantastic idea and dont give up after one shot! Ultra BumP Edit- As soon as we can do enough to start getting more players a taste of the BGs, not to mention gear i believe soon enough it will be self sustaining and they would continue on in attempts to further their pvp sets/offset questing and all around join to smash face with the best. I call for a specific general time EACH DAY, (maybe decide on a couple Easy for many hours to try and sync some queues?) possibly agreed upon either via this very thread or otherwise the majority of the circles? | |} ---- ---- ---- We're doing em again today! Same time. :) | |} ---- ---- It was tough, but we were able wrangle together enough to keep 15-29 active for a couple hours. Couldn't make 30-49 happen, but will try again today. We had to have been close as I know for sure exiles had enough and dom had at least 6-7 from my count. And I was adverting this as cross-server. I agree a specific time people can depend on is the right way to go. With the lowbie population not being active enough to random queue anytime, if they knew "hey at this time people are gonna queue" they might be able to get a few games in. I'll keep these lowbie battleground things going along with our standard events. Possibly do them as a weekly lead up to the main event Warhound usually does on weekends, but a daily thing would be cool to see happening. | |} ---- Ah too bad, well we'll try to do them again in the future. When you get home try and queue anyway. We had 15-29 going for a couple hours, and even after I stopped they were still going. What killed it for the large majority was the deserter bug yesterday, and after it happened we lost like half the people doing 15-29 immediately. With that bug gone I could see folks going for hours longer. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah it's done for now. We did 15-29 for about an hour and then folks were pretty much done. Some days folks just aren't as interested as others! Glad we got a few in though and some of our new players really had fun finally trying BG's out. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- nm | |} ----